Alvin and the Chipettes: Two for One
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After the romp in the park with Alvin, Charlene's hatched a little plan to get Brittany in on the action as well. What better way to cement a three way relationship?


_Brittany had her hands down on her hips, glaring lightly at the chipette in front of her. She had insisted on meeting the slightly older girl in the nearby park. As she arrived, she found Charlene at the swing set, warily making her way over. They stood in silence until Brittany spoke up._

 _"Listen, Char... You know I'm still kinda weirded out by this. So... Let's just cut to the chase. We both love Alvin, and he loves the both of us. How are we gonna make this work?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest now. "Like, how can we keep stuff from getting weird?"_

 _Charlene, simply nodding her head, rubs down her dress before sitting down on the swing. "Well, Britt, that's an easy one." She spoke, eyeing her friend from the side. "We both have a little somethin' he likes, and vice-versa. So... How's about we cross two bridges with one step?"_

 _With a wrinkle of her nose, Brittany sat down as well, swaying her feet a little. "Hm... What do you have in mind?"_

 _"Oh, I think ya know exactly what I mean. Just listen up."_

* * *

Alvin huffed lowly to himself as he walked through the familiar black gates. How many more times would Charlene lure him into this park? This time, however, she called him to the more public side.

Luckily, the park was barren, bathed completely in a soft orange glow in the setting sunlight. Alvin's ears twitched a little as he spotted the girls near the swing set in the play area. What they were doing, however, is what really caught his eye.

There, Brittany and Charlene were locked in a kiss, and from the looks of it, they were pretty far into it now. Charlene was holding on to Brittany's cheeks, having gone ahead and removed the younger chipette's shoes, socks, and underwear. Brittany, seeming to squirm around, was only able to return the kiss, both of her paws grabbing at Charlene's rear through her dress.

Licking his lips, Alvin approached them slowly. The sight alone was definitely enough to cause a stir between his legs, which he encouraged by rubbing the front of his shirt. He glanced around. No one else was here... What're the odds? Alvin decided to settle down by a tree, lifting his shirt out of the way and tugging his pants down, kicking them off and eagerly grasping his pulsing shaft and stroking it slowly.

No need to let a good display go to waste!

Brittany groaned out softly as Charlene leaned into her, making her lay out on her back in the grass as their kiss deepened, tongues pushing and rubbing together. She let a little moan slip out when she felt the warm embrace of Charlene's paws on her breasts, squeezing them lightly as she broke the kiss, panting. "W-Wh... Charlene, wait..." Brittany bit down on her lip, pushing at her lightly. "Alvin's here..."

Raising up her head to look around, Charlene smiled as she spotted Alvin. "Hey stud! We didn't call ya here for a show!" She says, lowering her head to kiss Brittany's nipples through her shirt. "Get on over here!"

Alvin was over in a heartbeat, his cock bobbing eagerly with each step he took. He couldn't help reveling in the view. "Well well... Looking for some more outdoor shenanigans, eh Char? And you brought Brittany along too!" Alvin crouched down, kissing both girls on their cheeks. "Bet that was tough."

"Hey... I'm not that stubborn!" Brittany shot back with a pout. "I just... wanted to join in, is all." She says, blushing as Alvin settled down on his knees, taking off that shirt of his and throwing it aside. Now completely naked, Alvin smiled with pride as he was revealed to them both... typical Alvin.

His position had his cock poking right at her and Charlene both. "Oh, I believe ya Britt. So, feel free to have your fun~" Alvin cooed, reaching down to stroke her cheek lightly. With a huff, Brittany just nodded her head, looking up at his shaft. Sure enough, Charlene had already started lapping at the top side, making Alvin moan and rest a paw on top of her head, bucking his hips forward. It didn't take long for Charlene to take Alvin's length into her mouth, grabbing his thigh and yanking him closer until her nose was buried into his crotch fur. She closed her eyes, letting her tongue work around Alvin's shaft briskly.

"Aah... Oh yeah, Char... Get it nice and wet!" Alvin moaned out, giving a few thrusts forward. He yelped out as Brittany joined in soon after, her tongue trailing along his balls. With a shiver going down his spine, Alvin groaned and held his head back, precum flowing into Charlene's mouth while he grasped the two chipettes by their hair. "You're both doing a good job!" He said as he stirred his hips around.

Down below, Brittany wiggled her tongue against his soft, fuzzy sack, sucking on it as she followed Charlene's lead, reaching up to grab Alvin's rear to keep him in place. His scent was heavy against her nose, causing quite the blush to spread across her cheeks as she tried her best to stay focused. A task proved difficult when Charlene took advantage of her higher position, sneaking her other paw down to rub along Brittany's exposed flower.

Charlene grinned a little around Alvin's cock, her fingers moving around precisely against Brit's quivering walls, smearing around her warm juices. She reveled in Brittany's little whine of protest, responding by simply pressing her digits in firmer. Huffing, she turned her gaze up to Alvin, wiggling her hips until her dress moved up enough to reveal her curvy rear, teasing him on as her tongue traced over his tip.

Alvin then reached down, paws resting on Charlene's soft butt and spreading her cheeks, brushing a finger up against her back entrance a few times. "Gah... Jeez, your mouths are awesome..." He panted, "How ya holding up down there, Brittany?" Alvin smirked, giving his hips a light wiggle. He yelped as he felt her teeth pressing against his balls a little, nearly making him collapse. "H-Hey! Relax!"

"Mmh... My fault, Alv." Charlene said, pulling off of his cock enough to catch her breath. "I think I hit a tender spot." She peeked down at Brittany, watching her light red face as she wiggled her fingers again, prodding at the same area again. Brittany tensed up and moaned around Alvin's balls, her body jerking involuntarily as she kicked at the grass weakly. "Though ya gotta admit... she's got a pretty cute reaction." Charlene moved to Brittany's side, her free paw gripping Alvin's cock and fapping it eagerly, staying by the middle and tip while she went back to lapping around his cockhead. Alvin's precum dribbled out steadily, only to be licked away as fast as it could be replaced.

Brittany whined softly as she let Alvin's balls go free, now fully coated in her drool. "Gah... C-Charlene, please, don't stop now..." She panted, putting her paw atop Charlene's as she bucked her hips against the older girl's digits, letting out her own satisfied moans. Brittany only got louder as Charlene's fingers started to move around again, rubbing firmly along her tender walls. She bit down on her lip, back arching slightly as her toes curled in the grass. "Y-Yes! More!"

"Heh, never thought I'd hear you begging, Brit." Alvin commented. "Too bad I'm not the one causing it though." With that, he pulled away from the two girls, letting out a huff of breath as he went over to the nearest bench, slumping down with his shaft pointed to the air. "Hrf. Now, how's about you two keep up the good work, huh?" He offered. "I'm sure you can think up something nice."

Alvin licked his lips as the girls approached him, his cock giving a throb of approval as he looked over their bodies. Charlene was definitely the more developed of the two. But, Brittany's gentler curves and slimmer figure was alluring to him as well. He couldn't help wondering what they were saying to each other though...

Once by him again, Charlene and Brittany exchanged glances, nodding. Before he could even ask, Brittany's shirt was tossed on his face, followed soon by Charlene's dress. He reached up to take them off, only to have his paws held down at his sides. "Ah ah ah. No peeking." Brittany's voice rung sweetly in his ear, the warmth of her breath causing him to shiver, nodding his head slowly. Alvin remained in place, only able to take in their scents as he waited.

"You sure about this?" Brittany asked softly, looking up to Charlene, who only nodded her head. "Oh calm down. He's gonna love this, and so will you. Just follow my lead." Charlene got onto her knees, paws up to her chest as she fondled her breasts a little before pressing them against Alvin's shaft. His muffled moan reassured Brittany, her nervousness faded completely as she followed suit, fully squishing Alvin between their tits. Charlene grinned as she started their pace, her chest bumping lightly on Brittany's as she moved slowly, letting Alvin buck his hips up into their warm embrace.

Biting her lip, Brittany leaned forward and began to lick along the exposed part of Alvin's shaft, mainly being the head and some of the length. She focused herself on gathering up the leftover precum that oozed on out while Charlene worked on teasing more of the stuff out of him, her tongue swirling around his tip constantly.

"Guh... Ohh god..." Alvin groaned. Every little thing they did resulted in his shaft giving a harsh throb, sometimes accompanied by a new squirt of precum that didn't last for long. Whatever amount of the slick stuff they didn't eat was building between their tits and along his length, making it all the easier for him to thrust. "You two are gonna drive me crazy..." He huffed, tilting his head back in an attempt to get a good view. "Yeah, but your dick seems to love it just fine." Brittany spoke, releasing his paw in order to lightly rub his exposed belly.

"Heh, you're doin' pretty good Britt." Charlene commented, leaving Alvin's tip alone long enough to plant a kiss on her cheek. Her paw snuck down once more, this time prodding around the upper part of Brittany's folds, a finger slowly moving around. The action made Brittany yelp, eyes widening as she nearly collapsed in response. "Hey, watch it! That was my- gmph!" Brittany was silenced. Alvin bucked his hips again, this time pushing a fair amount of his shaft into Brittany's open mouth. Taken by surprise, Brittany couldn't object as Alvin's paw gripped her by the ponytail, keeping her in place as he went to humping in and out of her maw, moaning a little louder now.

Brittany whined and closed her eyes, Alvin's taste spreading along her tongue as she tried to keep her breasts around him. "Hey Alv, I say you give her the first go." Charlene spoke as she crouched down, licking her lips as she eyed Brittany's glistening slit. She gave her a quick taste test, letting Britt's sticky juice linger on her tongue before she swallowed it. The flavor was strange and arousing, a bizarre sweet and salty combination, as could be expected of her. Charlene grinned inwardly as she jabbed her tongue around, drawing up towards the top, easily revealing Brittany's little clit. Before she could object, not that she could with her mouthful, Charlene had latched onto Brittany's clit, giving the tender nub a good suckling.

It took everything she had to not scream, and even then it wasn't all too successful. The sudden increase in pleasure had caused Brittany to nearly loose it immediately, a muffled moan ringing out as she grabbed Alvin's thighs desperately, struggling to drink all the pre he had to offer.

That was, until he pulled out of her mouth. Looking up, Brittany was met with Alvin's signature grin. He didn't say anything then, only cupping her cheek as he continued thrusting into her soft breasts. Brittany bit down on her lip, her blush growing stronger now as Charlene relentlessly teased her most sensitive spot, breathing heavily through her nose. "Gaah... J-Just put it in already..." She managed to say, drooling slightly as her gaze settled with his.

"Heh... I dunno, Britt, its cute watching you two play~" Alvin commented, lightly scratching behind her ear. The gesture made Brittany lean her head closer to him, only to yelp out as Charlene's tongue wiggled again. "A-Alvin! Pleeease!" She whined, slumping down so that his shaft rested against her cheek. Alvin rolled his eyes, peeking down. "Okay, okay. Char, you can let her up now. I'll take good care of her." Alvin spoke.

"Have fun Britt~" Charlene cooed as she scooted away from Brittany, wiping her lips.

Brittany huffed softly, standing up as Alvin adjusted himself on the bench. "Ah... Such a nice evening for a romp, right? Especially since we've got the whole place to ourselves~" He spoke, spreading his legs a little wider. "Hop on, Britt. First ride's free~"

Grumbling, Brittany stood up and poked Alvin's nose before facing away from him. "You'd better not shoot early... I wanna enjoy this." She says, gulping as she looked down at his awaiting shaft. Taking a deep breath, she took hold of it, keeping it in place as she settled herself down, first letting his tip slide into her folds before slowly working her way down. Soon enough, Alvin's whole length was buried snugly within her snatch, giving a few twitches of approval.

"There ya go! Don't you worry about me. Now... just bounce." Alvin moaned, hands resting behind his head as he leaned back onto the bench. Brittany's response was to plant her hands down on his knees for support, letting out a grunt as she lifted herself up, dropping back down onto him. His yelp was music to her ears, making it easier to keep herself quiet while she rode him. "This isn't my first time, Alvin! I know what I'm doing!"

While the two of them were reduced to grunts and moans, Charlene moved forward, grinning as she nuzzled between Alvin's thighs. The front row seat to watching Brittany work was fine on its own, but she couldn't help sticking out her tongue to lick up the mixture of fluid that was starting to coat Alvin's balls, the action making him grow in volume. Their taste ultimately formed an enjoyable musky sweetness that washed over her tongue pleasantly, spurring her on to get as much as she could. Charlene parted her legs, deciding to play around with her own clit while she worked.

"Aah! C-Char, what the heck..." Alvin bit his lip and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be keeping his promise at this rate, that was for sure. Brittany's rough bounces paired with Carlene's godly mouth work rendered him practically speechless, only able to moan out his approval. His shaft throbbed hard against Brittany's tight tunnel, releasing more spurts of his precum in an attempt to go in further.

"Ah ah ah. You focus on Britt, mister." Charlene said softly before engulfing his balls in the warm wetness of her mouth. Doing so brought Alvin to full volume, his desperate moans filling the still evening air as pleasure rocked his whole body. "Aah... G-Girls, I can't..." He blathered out, weakly grabbing Brittany's hips as he tried his best to thrust into her, barely matching her motions. He tensed up a little, gritting his teeth as he fought against his body's roaring desire for a climax.

Brittany, on the other hand, was enjoying his struggle. At least he'd attempt to tend to her needs. Through her moans, she managed a smile as she slowed herself down, a shaky paw rubbing at her clit while her walls massaged Alvin's cock with each of his feverish thrusts he gave. "W-What's wrong, Alvie? Can't keep your spunk in?" She teased, letting out a soft grunt as she turned herself around carefully, wrapping her arms around Alvin's head playfully. "It'd be a shame for you to just burst now, wouldn't it~?" Alvin's responding groans were music to her ears.

"He's throbbin' so hard... I bet he's gonna pop at any moment." Charlene commented, now standing on her knees. Of course... It wouldn't be any harm to play for both sides. After gathering up a mix of their fluids, and adding in some of her own for good measure, she had a nice and sticky mess on her digits, which she happily used to breach the tightness of Brittany's back entrance, making the younger chipette squeal out loud from the intrusion. Charlene didn't let her protest either, immediately pumping her fingers in and out, starting off slow as Brittany's tight anal walls gave way for her.

"Hey! Watch where you're- ooohh!" Brittany rested her head against Alvin's, her heavy breathing almost the same as his. Just when she was adjusting to the pleasure from him, Charlene just _had_ to make things tougher. "Stop it... I-I was already close..." Brittany whined out. The more she pleaded, however, the more her body betrayed her words, her hips smacking down on Alvin's with a pleasantly wet slap as her folds coated in in her own natural lube.

Alvin groaned once more, this time hugging Brittany and pressing his lips against hers. He let out what would have been his loudest moan of the evening as his last shreds of resistance died, his body overtaken in a rapturous bliss as he began to spurt out his seed, the most of it splattering against Brittany's sensitive walls as his claws hooked into her back. He was soon joined by a whining Brittany, having lost control when Alvin's orgasm took hold and Charlene's careful digits prodding at her lesser used hole. She couldn't muster a moan like Alvin, so a groan had to suffice as her own little torrents washed over Alvin's still pulsing prick, mingling with everything he had to offer before managing to leak on out.

All of which, Charlene watched happen with a gleam of enjoyment in her eye. Her boyfriend and girlfriend both taken over by their own passion... what a sight! She'd have peaked herself if she hadn't forced away her paw in time.

Minutes passed before Brittany was able to climb off of Alvin's lap, her blush as heavy as can be as she watched their fresh mixture dribbling from her well used snatch. She shot Charlene a weak glare that softened almost instantly. She crouched down, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Your turn..." She panted.

"Heh... You still up to go, Alv?" Charlene asked. Her answer was Alvin suddenly rushing forward, his cock still pulsing with life as he pinned her down on her belly. "You little s-sneak! Sucking on my balls while I'm buried in Brittany..." He huffed, lining himself up with her needy slit. "You... are sooo gonna get it for that..."

Charlene let out a little yelp as he rammed his way into her folds, gritting his teeth as he laid his paws out on her back. "Hey Britt... I say we give her a taste of her own medicine." He said. Charlene gulped as Brittany nodded a little, settling down in front of her with a tired grunt. With the way her legs were parted, it didn't take a genius to know what she had in mind. "H-Hey, all I did was make it better for the two of ya!" she protested, her cheeks taking on a light shade of pink.

"All the more reason for us to do the same~" Brittany spoke with a light grin. Charlene opened her mouth to speak, only to be met with Brittany's messy nether lips. Once their combined flavors were assaulting her taste buds, she found herself unable to complain about anything, only lapping up and down those cum laden folds with a sense of yearning deep within. Alvin's rampant pounding only fueled that fire more, each time he pushed into her he managed to strike a certain little nerve bundle of hers, sending a wild shock of pleasure through her body. Whatever it may be, she could only hope and pray he'd continue to reach it.

Luckily, Alvin was far too enthralled in the idea of making her a moaning mess to ignore the extra clenching she had done. He let out a weak growl as he ravaged her walls, both the view and the pleasure he was experiencing encouraging his body to produce more of his precum. "Aah! Oh yeah, Char... make sure you give Brittany a good clean~" He groaned.

Charlene trembled at his roughness, her tongue flapping and wiggling around weakly as she continued her task. "Heh... You're doing good, Charlene... Go a little to the ri-iiiight!" Before Brittany could even fully voice that request, it was done with vigor. She closed her eyes tightly, focusing herself on cleaning away the creampie presented to her. It at least distracted her from her own orgasm. Gulping, she grabbed Brittany's lithe thighs for support, tugging her closer.

"Haah... Looks like someone's not gonna last much longer, Alvin." Brittany spoke, letting out a little moan as she laid out in the grass, sighing softly as she played with her erect nipples, peeking down as she watched Charlene's face contort into an expression of sheer ecstasy. Nodding, Alvin adjusted himself until he was looming over Charlene's body, his cap nearly falling off of his head as he forced himself to keep moving, claws gripping into Charlene's sides now. "G-Good! Cuz I"m not either!"

The tiredness was the least of his worries. As far as he cared, he had to keep plowing into her just to keep his dick stiff. Alvin rested his head on Charlene's shoulder, his moans ringing out and almost echoing through the empty park. With one last grunt, he gave her a bite on the shoulder and went to work, feet planted firmly on the ground as he humped her relentlessly, going as roughly as his exhausted muscles would allow. That sure did the trick. Charlene was moaning loudly into Brittany's slit, her walls gripping harshly onto his pulsing shaft.

"Here it c-cooomes!" With that warning, Alvin hilted himself into Charlene, letting out his last moan into her soft fur as he climaxed, the entirety of his cock pulsating as he dumped out the last of his hot seed into her tunnel. Feeling the heat of his cum against her walls, Charlene released her own muffled noises of pleasure as she came, squeezing Brittany's thighs helplessly as her orgasm hit hard.

Exhaustion held the three of them together at that point, all panting as the overwhelming pleasure had its way with their bodies, flowing all over, inside and out.

The last flecks of sunlight had long since faded away, leaving only moonlight and a few fireflies to offer their light to the park. Alvin managed to speak first, cock flopping out of Charlene's tired cunt as he nestled himself between the two girls. "Gah... I love you two... so much..." He said, leaning on Brittany for support. "Ditto..." She mumbled out, giving Alvin's cheek a light kiss. "This was pretty hot, I gotta admit... I don't remember the last time I got to cum that hard."

"Aww c'mon Britt. I'm sure I made ya do it before." Alvin protested as he helped Charlene up, holding both girls close to himself in as tight of a hug he could manage. "We should do something like this more often~"

Charlene rolled her eyes, reaching up to poke his nose. "Maybe after you come up with a good excuse for us to not get in trouble again."

Alvin just smirked, tugging the two of them closer, placing kisses on their cheeks. "Challenge accepted. Now where did our clothes go?"


End file.
